


ShuffleShuffleShuffle

by Jewelmaiden



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Silly, Well it all started with a conversation about a Sneak Peak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelmaiden/pseuds/Jewelmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Aziraphale go sightseeing</p>
            </blockquote>





	ShuffleShuffleShuffle

**Author's Note:**

> It really did start with a conversation about a sneak peak...

Crowley watched as the clock tower tried to hide from sight behind the village hall. It wasn't succeeding due the fact it was much taller then the other building. "Affie? This village appears to be shuffling about." Aziraphale looked up from the book he was reading. "Crowley, you really should read the guide, it does mention this. Some magical accident in the area or some such silliness."  
"Next thing, you'll be telling me the landscape moves too!" Crowley growled. Aziraphale glanced back at the demon decided not to mention the mountain sneaking along behind him.


End file.
